la apuesta de los guardianes
by niko stormrage 123
Summary: después de una apuesta contra el chico bestia , bock tendrá que de lado ser el guardián del poder infinito para pasar tiempo con sus amigos , ahora el guardián tendrá que divertirse para poder conseguir la victoria ¿ podrá conseguir la victoria contra chico bestia ?
1. la apuesta de los guardianes

**la apuesta de los guardianes  
**

en a torre de los titanes toro era la serenidad de la mañana , mientras starfire limpiaba los vidrios desde afuera de la torre , robin y cyborg competían en una ronda de vídeo juegos , el guardián estaba tratando de que raven trate de conseguir la iluminación para ya no tener que depender del control de sus emociones , la joven de piel gris estaba en la posición de la flor de loto , mientras el guardián estaba frente a ella con los brazos y piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados

- escucha alcázar la iluminación es dificultoso , pero valdrá la pena si consigues el objetivo - dijo el joven de ojos dorados con los ojos cerrados

- azarath metrion zinthos , azarath metrion zhintos - pronunciaba raven con los ojos cerrados

- recuerda raven , tienes que ser como la luz , ella no tiene forma , no tiene gran tamaño pero aun así es capaz de iluminar una habitación completamente a oscuras - dijo mientras entraba en comunidad con la mente de la chica de ojos violetas - ¿ que ves raven ? ¿ que es lo que ves ? -

- veo una luz blanca , es cálida , me llama - dijo la chica apenas hablando

- eso es , ¿ que mas te revela ? - pregunto el guardián con los ojos iluminados

- me revela el secreto de la verdadera magia , soy yo , pero soy diferente , mis emociones son variadas - dijo raven

cuando el guardián trato de convocar a los elementos celestiales para poder hacer que la chica de capa azul entrara en un estado de iluminación espiritual , sin saberlo el chico bestia coloca varios parlantes detrás del guardián , cyborg toma su estéreo y suben el volumen

- ahora entraras en etapa car-mico espiritual en la que tu mente se fusionara con tu alma y te permitirá controlar la magia sin depender de tus emociones - dijo bock tratando de entrar en estado universal

cuando el chico bestia y cyborg subieron el volumen , el guardián tenia su concentración en la chica de capa azul como para prestar atención a los dos bromistas , ellos encendieron la música con el volumen al máximo lo que provoco que raven se des concentrara y un impulso de energía destruyo las ventanas de la torre , el guardián se des concentro mientras los dos se reían , tomo su bastón y lo arroja al estero de cyborg atravesando la maquinaria

- viejo era mi estéreo nuevo - dijo cyborg mirando el estéreo roto

- ahora es usado - dijo el guardián retirando el bastón con su magia

cuando los tres miraron a raven , ella estaba con los ojos abiertos y temblando como una hoja , los tres se acercaron y raven convulsionante despacio

- miren lo que hicieron par de tontos , ahora ella esta en un estado catatónico - dijo el guardián chasqueando los dedos frente a ella

- oye ¿ eso es malo ?- pregunto el chico de piel verde

- claro que si cabeza hueca , para un mago de alto nivel perder la concentración es fatal si esta en estado de union - dijo haciendo reaccionar a raven

- oye que viaje fue ese - dijo raven tomándose la cabeza

- ¿ raven estas bien ? - le pregunto el guardián

la chica cerro los ojos , cuando los abrio comenzó a reír a carcajadas , luego a enojare , sus emociones estaban en desequilibrio por la culpa del dúo de bromistas , cuando volvio a ser la misma , ella cerro los ojos y los volvio a abrir

- viejo , eso fue divertido , haber que lo haga de nuevo - dijo el chico bestia emocionado

- no es divertido , para mi no es divertido - dijo raven con ese aspecto calmada de siempre

- escuchen bola de tarados , para lograr tener un equilibrio tenemos que conciliar la meditación de otro modo las consecuencias serian catastróficas - dijo el guardián con los brazos cruzados

- ¿ que es lo peor que puede pasar ? - pregunto el chico bestia rascando su oreja

- en mi caso , mis emociones se pueden salir de control y destruir todo a su paso si no logro controlarlas yo también puedo ser destruida y tengo mucho por que vivir aun - dijo raven preparándose para meditar

- y en mi caso sin el control del poder infinito se puede salir de control haciendo que sea vulnerable y cualquiera puede corromper haciendo que todo el universo sea destruido en una sincronía cuántica de magia y energía - dijo el guardián conservando la calma - ademas tenemos que prepararnos , azrael esta muy cerca como para perder el tiempo -

- ese es tu problema , pierdes tu tiempo en esas tontas meditaciones , ya te pareces cada día mas a raven - dijo el chico de piel verde ignorando al guardián - o en cuyo caso ella se parece mas a ti -

- ¿ que estas diciendo ? - pregunto el guardián abriendo los ojos

- solo digo que te tienes que aflojar mas para vivir el poco tiempo que te queda de vida - dijo el chico con tono serio

- si viejo , la vida es muy corta como para pasar el tiempo en cosas aburridas - dijo cyborg con los trozos de su estéreo en las manos

- numero 1_ yo poseo la inmortalidad , 2_ para mi lo que los mortales llaman " aburrido " es lo que puede salvar al universo de una masacr ustedes son unos idiotas - dijo bock tratando de meditar

- bock ignora a los dos y continuemos , por primera vez en mi vida jamas estuve tan cerca de la iluminación - dijo raven con el ojo derecho abierto

- da lo mismo , el conteo se perdió y no lo recuperaras por que la luna no esta en influencia contigo , lo siento - dijo bock mirando a raven

- ¿ cuando lo volveré a intentar ? - pregunto raven abriendo los ojos

- en tiempo terrestre - dijo bock cerrando los ojos - son 100 días aparir de aquí - dijo mostrando un mapa mágico de la posición de la luna

- ¡ 100 días ! , muchas gracias a los dos , se los agradezco - dijo de un modo sarcástico raven

- ¿ por que tanto tiempo ? - dijo cyborg

- porque la luna influye en cada uno de nosotros , en el caso de raven es en la casa de uctarho , que en los humanos seria libra y en mi caso seria craflay que seria como sagitario - dijo el guardian mostrando las ilustraciones

- es por eso que somos tan compatibles - dijo raven poniéndose de pie - iré por un vaso de agua ,¿ bock quieres algo ? - le pregunto la chica mirando al guardián

- no gracias , estoy bien - dijo con tono sereno

- hay si claro tu lo defiendes por que el es tu novio - dijo el chico de piel verde cruzado de brazos

- escucha , como guardián del poder infinito estoy atado a muchas obligaciones y deberes , pero cuando te nombre guardián de la tierra te tenia fe chico bestia , has demostrado tener una completa falta de interés sobre tus deberes de guardián - dijo el guardián mientras giraba en el aire

- solo me divierto un poco ¿ que tiene de malo eso ? - pregunto el chico de piel verde

- divertirse es una cosa , pero ser irresponsable es otra muy distinta , los guardianes no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder el tiempo haciendo tonterías y jugando vídeo juegos todo el santo día - dijo con tono molesto

- ¿ crees que la vida es pelear , meditar , preparar pociones y leer pergaminos viejos - dijo el chico encarando al guardián - de ves en cuando hay que divertirse -

- escucha sesos de tofu , la vida es seria y como guardián tienes que tomarte las cosas con mas seriedad - dijo el guardián

- ese es tu problema , raven se contagio de ti , ella por lo menos decía de vez en cuando algo gracioso contra los malos , pero desde que llegaste todo se fue al diablo , dime ¿ por que eres tan tenso ? - pregunto el chico de piel verde

- ¡ por que están en mi vida ! - dijo el guardián tomando del cuello al chico bestia - escucha mortal yo tengo mis responsabilidades como guardián , pero eso no quiere decir que pierda mi tiempo - dijo apretando el cuello del guardián de piel verde

- asi , entonces no te molestara que sea mas responsable verdad - dijo entre cerrando los ojos

-bock , ya bájalo el no entenderá por mas que le hables , sus diminuto coeficiente no capta la gravedad del asunto - dijo raven preparando su te para relajarse

- tienes razón - dijo soltando al chico de piel verde - en este momento necesito entrenar mas para poder retener a azrael - dijo escondiendo sus garras

- debes tomarte un respiro , ademas el poder que tienes debería bastar para ganarle a azrael - dijo revolviendo su te

- no , no es así , sin el equilibrio perfecto , la magia haría que mis venas saltaran de mi cuerpo y por la cantidad de poder en mi cuerpo , explotaría como un globo - dijo mirando sus manos

- se que lo conseguirás , tu siempre lo haces - raven se le acerco a bock y lo beso en la mejilla para calmarlo

- es verdad , tienes razón raven , bock tendría que relajarse - dijo el chico de piel verde

- ¿ por que no me gusta ese tono ? - dijo la chica terminando su te

- oye ¿ por que no lo hacemos mas interesante ? - dijo el chico bestia con una sonrisa en la cara

- un duelo a muerte - dijo el guardián con su bastón en mano

- oye viejo , eso seria injusto por que tu no puedes morir - dijo cyborg

- correcto - dijo bock preparando su bastón

- no me refiero a eso - dijo el chico bestia con la mirada tramposa - una apuesta - dijo cruzando los brazos

- aquí vamos de nuevo - dijo raven con los dedos en los ojos

- durante los próximos cinco días seras el tipo mas divertido del mundo - dijo el chico bestia

- ¿ que ganaría yo con tal estupidez - pregunto con tono serio el guardián del poder infinito

- ¿ cual es tu apuesta ? - pregunto el chico de piel verde

- si yo gano , me dejaras en paz y a raven los próximos seis mese - dijo con tono serio - no espera , cuando yo gane seras mi esclavo y tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga los próximos seis meses - dijo bock entendiendo la mano

- hecho , pero cuando yo gane , tendrás que ser como yo - dijo el chico

- ni de broma , un solo chico bestia ya es demasiado - dijo el guardián

- no , me refiero a que jugaras vídeo juegos , leerás historietas , comerás comida chatarra y tendrás que participar en todos nuestros eventos que tu odias - dijo el chico - ¿ que dices ?

- acepto mortal - dijo el guardián

los dos cerraron el pacto entre los guardianes el chico bestia se fue riendo para asegurarse la victoria , bock solo bajo sus energías cósmicas y se sentó en el aire mientras raven miraba moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

- ¿ que ? , ¿ crees que el me pueda ganar ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- a decir verdad , la balanza esta a favor del chico bestia - dijo raven acompañando al guardián

- oye , no eres precisamente miss simpatías en personas - dijo bock mirando a raven

- solo digo que el tiene la ventaja en esta apuesta , tendrás que conseguir ser mas divertido a los ojos de los demás - dijo raven cruzando los brazos

- oye , no veo que hagas cosas divertidas - dijo bock con un tono molesto

- a decir verdad , starfire y yo nos divertimos mucho juntas - dijo ella acomodando su pelo

- dime tres cosas que hagas de divertido con ella - dijo bock entre cerrando los ojos

- te puedo decir cinco cosas , vamos de compras juntas , vamos al cine , al zoológico , nos alizamos el pelo juntas y vamos a recitales , de ves en cuando cenamos juntas mirando una pelicula - dijo raven

la joven se levanto dejando al guardián con la soledad de la torre , ahora el guardián tenia que decidir si darse por vencido o no con la apuesta ,pero una pregunta seria ¿ como hará para ganar ?

continuara...


	2. dia 2 la apuesta comenzo

**día**** 2 la apuesta comenzó **

el guardián estaba seguro de que podría perder la apuesta , el con mucho cuidado se acerco al cuarto de su hermana , el golpeo la puerta mientras starfire estaba sentada en su cama jugando con sedita como todas las tardes

- bock anda pasa - dijo la chica animada - llegas justo a tiempo le estoy enseñando a sedita un truco nuevo - dijo ella con la pelota en la mano

- ¿ sedita hace trucos ? - pregunto el guardián sentándose en el aire

- no pero me gusta fingir que los hace - dijo la chica sonriendo

- escucha starfire , sabemos que somos hermanos de palabra , pero necesito que me digas la verdad al 100 % - dijo el joven de ojos dorados tomando las manos de su hermana

- te sere lo mas sincera posible - dijo starfire con las manos frías de su hermano

- ¿ crees ... crees que soy aburrido ?- le pregunto el guardián

- bueno para ti esas cosas no son aburridas , pero para chico bestia si por que tienen diferentes diversiones - dijo starfire

- gracias star , sabia que podía confiar en ti - dijo el guardian besando suavemente la frente de su hermanan

- oye si quieres ser divertido un consejo - dijo ella tomando de la amno al guardian - no hagas nada de lo que harias comunmente - dijo la chica de pelo rojo

el guardian salio del cuarto para poder empezar a buscar respuestas , pero no podia recurir a sus amigos , el tomo rumbo a la torre de los titanes del este , cuando llego , starfire estaba en la torre

- starfire ¿ como sabias que vendria a ver a los titanes del este ? - pregunto el guardian

- era facil suponerlo - dijo ella con una sonrisa

- asi que el frio y calculador guardian quiere ser un tipo divertido - mensiono el joven del arco

- veloz no estoy para bromas yo ... -

- ese es tu problema principal , nunca estas para bromas - dijo la chica de amarillo y negro - tienes que aprender a relajarte mas - menciono

- para ustedes es facil , no tienen que cargar con el poder infinito ni con la responsabilidad de defender el universo - dijo molesto el joven de ojos dorados

los tres se miraron y llamaron al unico que puede pasar de serio a divertido , cuando se abrio la puerta , estaba robin con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su cara

- ¿ robin ? ¿ que demonios hacen todos en la torre ? - dijo el guardian enojado

- descuida , nadie sabe que te vamos a ayudar a ser genial , solo nesecitas un cambio de look - dijo el chico del antifaz

- como ¿ osea un cambio de personalidad exterior ? - dijo el guardian con los brazos cruzados

- si , pero no lo digas asi - dijo veloz con la seja levantada - es mejor si usas palabras simples y mas ... terrestres -

- cambiar mi vocablo de un modo mas abstracto a un modo mas comvencional , parece facil - dijo el guardian con sus dedos sobre el menton

- esto sera mucho mas dificil de lo que pense - dijo veloz con los dedos en los ojos

- deja de quejarte , que empiece la operacion " cambio de guardian " - dijo el lider de los titanes

los titanes arrastraron al guardian al centro de comercio para un cambio total , querian transformar al frio y calculador nigromante de blanco a un galan del nuevo siglo , aunque el joven de ojos dorados se resistio muchas veces , robin y veloz lo convencian de hacer locuras

- primero nesecitas un cambio de personalidad - dijo veloz mirando la tunica del guardian

- si , esa tunica ya no da para que la uses en una noche de viernes - dijo con varias prendas en las manos

el guardian fue llevado a una tienda acompañado por starfire y robin , ellos comenzaron a cambiar el look del guardian , cuando vio las distintas prendas , ellos notaron que el blanco era su tono que le hacia resaltar los ojos

- bien , ahora elije una camisa , pero tiene que demostrar " mirenme soy un tipo 10 " - dijo veloz con los pulgares arriba

el guardian tomo varias camizas blancas , dos de ellas de manga corta y las otras dos sin mangas , cuando se las probo , el se fijo que varias de ellas no cubrian sus marcas de guardian que tenian una tonalidad negra

- huy ,esos tatuajes te haran resaltar bock - dijo starfire mientras le traia los pantalones al guardian

- ten amigo , estos mocasines te resultaran mejor que esas botas - dijo robin con las cajas en las manos

- no mejor toma estas botas , son mejores que los mocasines - dijo veloz

el guardian se probo varios pantalones jeans negro que resaltaban su tonalidad de piel , cuando el se miro al espejo la vestimenta que llevaba estaba casi completa

- bueno bock , solo falta una ultima cosa - dijo starfire con un tubo de gel en las manos

- no gracias , ya me lave los dientes - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- no es para tus dientes - dijo ella mientras se acercaba - esto no te dolera nada -

- si te me acercas con eso , te juro que te rompere el brazo - amenazo el guardian

- descuida , un poco de gel en el pelo te dara un aspecto mas genial , ademas no es comun ver a un chico de pelo plateado - dijo robin sosteniendo al guardian

- el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados son simbolos de la inmortalidad de mi gente - dijo bock siendo forzado a sentarse en la silla

- si , si , muy interesante - dijo veloz con mucho sarcasmo

cuando robin y veloz resibieron la llamada de alerta de los demas titanes , starfire se quedo con bock , los dos jovenes de antifaz se salieron para encontrar a los titanes peleando contra plasmius , ellos resistian con fuerza , pero el ser los arrazo facilmente

- oye viejo ¿ donde estan starfire y el tipo de la varita magica ? - dijo chico bestia cubierto de baba verde

- descuida , ya llegaran a tiempo - dijo raven cubriendose con un escudo magico

- ¿ como lo sabes ? - dijo cyborg con los tubos en las manos - ¿ como sabes que llegaran antes de que plasmius se escape ? -

- por que el siempre llega a tiempo para salvarme ..eh digo para salvarnos - dijo raven viendo que el chico bestia le hacia burla

la joven de aspecto gotico dejo caer la baba de la criatura sobre el chico de piel verde hasta que una rafaga de fuego verde golpea a plasmius , cuando este se da vuelta , una oleada de magia blanca lo golpea congelando a la criatura y por ultimo , un baston con el simbolo de los guardianes lo atravieza y lo destruye en mil pedazos

- estan bien amigos mios - dijo starfire

cuando todos se acercaron para darle las gracias a los titanes , todos miraron al nuevo guardian de camisa blanca y jeans negros , con sus zapatos negros lustrados y su flequillo cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos dorados , el cayo con un modo coqueto sosteniendo su baston en la mano derecha

- ¿ ese es el guardian de los titanes ? - se escuchaba a lo lejos de las voces femeninas - no puede ser que sea el , se ve mejor que nunca - se escuchaba los murmullos

- el guardian bajo a tierra para acercarse a raven , ella se dio vuelta hasta estar cara a cara con bock'sarha y cuando lo vio ella no podia creerle a sus ojos , cuando lo vio ella quedo boquiabierta al ver a su nuevo novio , el vio que raven estaba con la boca abierta y la tomo suavente del menton con un beso apasionado logro hacer reaccionar a raven

- esto no es verdad ¿ bock eres tu ? - pregunto la chica de piel gris viendo de nuevo al guardian

- el mismo que llego antes cariño - dijo el mirando a los ojos de la chica

la joven de aspecto gotico se desmalla de sorpresa con una sonrisa sobre su cara , el guardian la atrapa entre sus brazos , cuando el mira a los demas que estaban sorprendidos como ella

- ¿ que ...que te paso viejo ? - pregunto el joven mitad robot

- digamos que me puli un poco , ademas no tiene nada de malo relajarse ¿ verdad socio ? - dijo chocando los cinco con cyborg

- solo lo dire una vez buyaaa - dijo el chocando los cinco con el guardian

- vaya ¿ crees que me ganaras cambiando tu ropa y usando frases alternas - dijo el chico bestia

- tal vez , pero mi galanura es mi boleto a la victoria hermano - dijo el guradian con raven en los brazos

- no eres mas guapo que este galan - dijo el dando la espalda al guardian

- eso se vera , ahora que las damas decidan - dijo el joven cargando a raven

cuando el salio del campo de batalla , las damas se volvian locas , el joven de ojos dorados movia el flequillo en direccion a sus nuevas admiradoras para coquetear con ellas

- yo le enseñe a ser un galan - dijo robin susurando a starfire

- pues aprendio del mejor - dijo ella abrazando el brazo de robin

- esto no me gusta viejo , ademas ¿ donde esta la emocion ? solo se cambio de ropa - protesto el jovend e piel verde

- tranquilo bestita , el se cansara temprano y bang la apuesta en la bolsa - dijo el con el puño en su propia palma

continuara...


	3. punto para el guardián

**punto para el guardián **

el chico bestia tenia pensado hacer que bock perdiera la apuesta tarde o temprano , en la torre , raven estaba reaccionando mientras miraba al guardián

- bock ¿ que me paso ? - pregunto la chica de ojos violetas mientras reaccionaba

- te desmayaste al verme con una nueva pinta - dijo el mientras movía el flequillo

- hay mama , esto es algo que nunca vi - dijo la chica abrazando a su guardián

- a decir verdad no me siento cómodo haciendo esto - dijo mirando a los ojos de la chica

- ¿ a que te refieres ? ¿ no tienes ganas de...? - dijo raven con una sonrisa picara

el guardián comenzó a besar a la chica de ojos violetas mientras el chico se les acerco con una corneta para hacerla sonar en la oreja del guardian , cuando el la tomo , se le quedo pegada con pegamento

- viejo , esta pegada - dijo el joven de piel verde

- chico bestia ¿ eso fue una broma de bock ? - e dijo el joven mitad robot

- descuida , el muy tonto dejo un disolvente aquí junto - dijo el chico bestia confiado

cuando este lo tomo , salto un resorte y un balde de agua fría cayo sobre la cabeza del chico bestia , el joven se saco el balde y cuando lo retiro varias lombrices estaban en la cabeza del joven de piel verde

- ¿ que te paso ? ¿ te quedaste frió con las lombrices ? - dijo el guardián con los brazos de raven en su cuello

- viejo , esto no termina acá , se que no resistirás y volverás a ser ese tipo frió y aburrido - dijo el joven viendo como se besaban los dos hechiceros

- no le prestes atención , solo mírame - dijo raven mirando al joven

- ¡ ya despeguense ! - dijo el chico bestia irritado por la falta de atención del guardián

- oye , relájate hermano , no te sulfures - dijo el guardián con el pelo moviendo de un lado a otro

- es verdad - dijo el chico bestia con una mirada maliciosa - oye bock ¿ por que no vamos a la playa ? -

- ve por tu bikini princesa - dijo el guardián mirando a raven

la joven soltó al guardián y el tomo su bastón , cuando el noto que todos estaban listos para salir , el chico bestia tenia pensado que bock perdiera la apuesta por no ir a la playa

- vayan ustedes , los alcanzare después - dijo el guardián entrando en el pasillo oscuro

- ¿ que te pasa ? ¿ no vas a ir ? - dijo el chico bestia con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa picara en su cara

- es que ...le quiero dar una sorpresa a mi raven por todo lo que paso - dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara

- si claro , como digas - dijo el chico bestia - mejor ve a cambiarte de ropa niño bonito - dijo dando la espalda al joven de ojos dorados

- ¿ que te pasa ? - le dijo el con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados - ¿ temes que las chicas me vean en traje de baño y se emocionen por mi ? - dijo el dando la cara

- a por favor , soy el galán que ellas quieren - dijo el penando su pelo hacia atrás

- entonces eso se vera , dejemos que las chicas de la playa decidan - dijo el guardián con un tono desafiante

- trato hecho viejo - dijo el chico bestia mirando mal al guardián de camisa blanca

los titanes salieron en el auto T , cuando llegaron era medio dia en la playa , los titanes se prepararon para relajarse un poco , robin saco a relucir unos pantalones azules con una remera sin mangas y unos anteojos negros en lugar de su antifaz , starfire salio con una maya rosada con una flor amarilla en el medio y un enorme sombrero

- esto va a ser muy divertido - dijo starfire caminando con las sandalias de playa tomada del brazo de robin

- si starfire , después de todo nos merecemos tiempo juntos - dijo el joven mirando a starfire

la joven tamaraniana se sujeto fuertemente del lider de los titanes , mientras el chico bestia y el hombre mitad robot llegaron a la playa , ellos notaron que bock no estaba por ningún lado , cuando raven salio del auto , ella tendió una manta en la arena , abrió la sombrilla y se sentó con unos anteojos negros y un sombrero , cuando empezó a leer noto que el chico bestia estaba buscando a bock pero no lo encontraba

- lo sabia , apuesto a que el señor " aburrido " debe estar salvando el universo con su palito mágico - dijo el joven con aires de grandeza

- yo no estaría tan segura - dijo raven sin despegar la vista del libro

- ¿ de verdad ? ¿ dime donde esta ? - pregunto el acercándose mas a la chica de los anteojos negros

- mira detrás de ti y lo sabrás genio - dijo raven señalando el mar

el chico bestia voltea mirando las olas enormes que venían de mar adentro , cuando escucho la voz del guardián que al parecer estaba surffeando en las enormes olas , la joven de aspecto gótico quedo impresionada al ver al joven de pelo plateado montar esas olas , ella bajo su libro para ver el torso al descubierto del guardián

-¿ bock sabes surfear ? - pregunto el joven de anteojos negros viendo a su amigo en las olas

- así parece , pero créeme que la vista es mejor cuando lo miras fijo - dijo raven completamente perdida en en chico de la tabla

- oye bock , espérame - dijo robin con su tablan en mano

los dos comenzaron a montar las olas para pasarla bien , el chico bestia los miraba desde la orilla como los dos chicos de las tablas parecían divertirse con las olas

- robin se ve tan lindo cuando hace ese deporte - dijo starfire con los ojos puestos en el chico de anteojos negros

los dos llegaron a la orilla , pero el guardián paso de largo ignorando al chico de piel verde y cayo al lado de la chica de piel gris que estaba sonrojada al ver al joven de ojos dorados con el torso mojado , el la tomo del mentón y comenzó a besarla

- auch , parece que tienes algo en mente ¿ verdad guapo ? - dijo raven mirando al joven de ojos dorados

- quizás si , pero tu estas incluida muñeca - dijo el guardián viendo el cuerpo de la chica

cuando se estaban besando , el joven de piel verde se acerca por detrás , pero el guardián usa su magia para mover la arena dejando enterrado al chico bestia hasta el cuello , ellos se miraron a los ojos y raven tenia la boca parcial mente abierta

- oye ¡ sácame de aquí ahora ! - dijo el chico bestia

- descuida , te sacare cuando termine de besar a raven - dijo el guardián acariciando los muslos de la chica

- pero te tardaras una eternidad - dijo el tratando de forzar la arena

- correcto - dijo el joven de pelo plateado - ademas raven ¿ por que no vamos a un lugar mas... fresco ? - le ofreció el joven con pelo plateado

la joven de aspecto gótico lanzo un leve gruñido a la oreja del guardián y el la levanto , cuando los dos comenzaron a caminar por la playa , bock apropósito dejo enterrado al chico bestia , cuando cyborg paso con una hamburguesa en cada mano vio al chico bestia enterrado hasta el cuello y se comenzó a reír

- ¿ el guardián genial te enterró en la arena ? - pregunto cyborg con la boca llena de hamburguesa

- si y cuando salga me las pagara - dijo el joven forcejeando en la arena

- transformate en un cangrejo y sal de la arena chico listo - dijo raven moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado

el chico de piel verde se volvió un cangrejo y logro escapar de la trampa de arena , cuando cayo la tarde , el guardián estaba recostado mirando el ocaso con a chica de bikini negra cargada sobre su pecho

- bueno , parece que te falta poco - dijo raven jugando con su dedo de arriba abajo sobre el pecho del guardián

- si , parece que las ratas quieren comer de su propio queso - dijo con un tono molesto - pero descuida solo un par de días mas -

- si y cuando eso pase quiero volver a tener a mi guardián dijo raven cargando su cabeza en el pecho de bock'sarha - aunque no me molesta como seas , te gustas por quien eres , solo tienes que ser quien tu quieras ser - dijo ella con tono dulce

- es por eso que me enamore de ti raven - dijo el guardián mirando los labios de la chica - por que eres tan inteligente y hermosa a la vez , sabes que tu belleza proviene de tu inteligencia - dijo el acercando un beso suave

- no seas exagerado - dijo ella con el rubor en su cara

esa misma noche , el guardián llevo a sus amigos a una fiesta para pasar el sábado a la noche , los titanes estaban listo para celebrar a lo grande , mientras la fiesta avanzaba , el chico de piel verde vio a bock bailando con raven , el decidió tomar la revancha de la arena , todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer y beber algo

- oye bock , ¿ por que no subes al escenario ? - dijo el chico bestia

- nah ...bueno si - dijo el guardián caminado al escenario

- vamos demuéstrale al chico bestia que eres mejor que el - grito starfire - ¿ lo dije muy fuerte ?- pregunto ella mirando a sus amigos

- a decir verdad star, creo que tu hermano no escucho - dijo robin mirando el enojo del chico bestia

cuando las luces se apagaron , se vio una sombra que tenia la forma del guardián , luego se empezó a escuchar las guitarras eléctricas y una seguidilla de batería

- _el hechicero ... con sus poderes ...sus grandes poderes -_ comenzó a cantar el guardián

_bajo el conjuro de este nigromante _

_en la escala se elevara _

_la gente al ver se maravilla del poder que de el emanara _

_a lo frió calentara , su poder brutal ..._

_con un simple ademan destruye a un ani...mal _( mirando al chico bestia)

_cuando llega el hechicero para el tiempo ante el _

_un hechizo a los vivos el tendrá de pronto su tropel _

_a los vivos salvara ... con poder brutal _

_con su vara de poder ,peleando por el bien _

_con la magia en su control a los malos desafió..._

_el hechicero... el gran hechicero..._

cuando el guardián bajo del escenario las mujeres se le lanzaron encima , pero el salto hacia arriba de todas y tomo a raven de la cintura mientras las demás venían detrás de el , el joven miro al chico bestia que tenia esa mirada de ira y se despidió

- bueno muchachos , mi raven y yo tenemos una cita pendiente , espero que les halla gustado la canción - dijo el guardián burlando el plan del chico bestia - ahora si me disculpan , me tengo que borrar - dijo desapareciendo

- ¡ esto es la guerra ! - dijo el chico bestia apretando su puño - de una forma o de otra perderás -

continuara...


	4. el problema del chico bestia

**el problema del chico bestia**

el chico de ojos dorados tenia la idea de tener una noche con su amada raven , ellos llegaron en medio de la noche , mientras la chica de vestido negro y ojos violetas se besaba con el guardián de ojos dorados , entraron al cuarto del joven

- sabes bock estoy pensando en algo muy peculiar - dijo la chica con el rubor sobre su cara

- algo me dice que estas algo...-

- cachonda amor mio - dijo la chica de ojos violetas vidriosos

- iba a decir que estas algo mojadita , pero creo que las dos son buenas - dijo el guardián

los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras se tumbaron en la cama , raven le desabrocho la camisa al guardián , la joven de piel gris comenzó a besar a su amado guardián en el cuello hasta el el le desabrocho la parte delantera del vestido dejando al descubierto sus senos

- ¿ me vas a ver los senos o los vas besar ? - dijo la chica con un tono sensual

el joven de ojos dorados comenzó a besar los senos de la chica de ojos violetas mientras ella le sostenía la cabeza y soltaba el aire con una voz suave , los gemidos de la chica de ojos violetas se sentia en la oreja del guardián , el guardián le termino quitando el vestido lenta y suavemente

- sabes te estuve mirando desde que le apostaste al chic bestia y me siento feliz de que -

antes de que la chica gótica terminara de hablar el guardián comenzó a besarle el cuerpo de lado a lado la chica le saco los pantalones al guardián , pero había algo que no contaba

- parece que me esforzare un poco mas - dijo raven mirando al guardián

los dos estaban de rodillas sobre la cama , el guardián acariciaba lentamente la cara de la chica quien tenia una sonrisa sobre su cara , los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente hasta que se tumban en la cama , el chico de ojos dorados abre lentamente las piernas de la joven de aspecto gótico y ella comienza a gemir lentamente

- auch , me estas lastimando un poco - dijo ella atrapando el cuerpo del joven

- lo siento , si quieres puedo hacerlo mas despacio - dijo el mirando a los ojos de la joven

- no en realidad me gustaría que no te detengas - dijo ella mientras besaba y mordía el cuello del guardián

el joven penetro mas fuerte a la joven quien gritaba mientras su cara se ruborizaba cada vez mas , el joven besaba y mordía suavemente los pechos de raven , ella dio un ultimo grito antes de caer rendida

- sabes te vez muy sensual cuando tu cuerpo esta muy sudado - dijo el guardián mientras le acariciaba la cabellera

- por lo visto tu no te cansas verdad - dijo ella mirando los ojos del joven

- a decir vedad al no poseer la capacidad de respirar no puedo cansarme nunca - dijo el mientras miraba el cuerpo de la joven

- eso es bueno - dijo mientras miraba al joven - para mi por que nunca rechazaras una noche de pasión - dijo ella

lo dos decidieron dormir un rato hasta que salio el sol al otro día , el guardián despierta con cuidado , pero la chica de aspecto gótico estaba atada al brazo de bock , el ve que ella tenia todo el cuerpo a descubierto y el la tapa con las sabanas

- duerme un poco mas muñeca - dijo el guardián tapando a la chica de aspecto gótico

el joven se levanto y vio a sus amigos desayunando , peo robin estaba algo dormid como siempre , mientras estaba leyendo el diario matutino

- buenos días hermanito ¿ como dormiste ? - dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras tenia un plato de comida alienigena en las manos

- hola hermana , dormí bien , pero ¿ que es eso ? - dijo el guardián viendo el plato

- es el desayuno , ¿ quieres desayunar conmigo ? - dijo la chica pelirroja

- no gracias, ¿ donde esta el tonto bestia ? - dijo bock buscando al chico bestia

- sigue durmiendo , después de anoche necesitaba descansar - dijo el chico del antifaz

el joven de ojos dorados se fue al cuarto del chico bestia mientras estaba dormido , el puso varios parlantes al rededor de la cama del chico bestia , el y cyborg estaba con una guitarra eléctrica cada uno , ellos subieron el volumen de los parlantes , cuando sacaron varios raspajos de la guitarra sonó tan fuerte el el chico bestia salto de la cama asustado por le ruido

- ah , ¿ están locos ? - dijo el chico bestia asustado en el suelo

- oye holgazán , tenemos mucho que hacer esta mañana - dijo el guardián

- oye , creo que se te fue la mano - dijo el chico bestia bostezando

cuando los dos comenzaron a salir de la torre , raven se levanto después de una larga noche de amor , ella salio con su cepillo de dientes , cuando se dio cuenta de que el guardián estaba con la camisa desabrochada ella se acerco con una pose sensual

- ¿ dormiste bien cariño ?- le pregunto el guardián susurrando al oído de la chica de aspecto gótico

- claro , creo que se por que tan salvaje anoche - dijo ella cerca de la cara del guardián - aun me duele un poco - susurro al oído del guardián

la chica le beso la mejilla , cuando paso otro día de diversión para el guardián , cuando el se dio cuenta de que cayo la noche , los titanes del este llegaron para una fiesta en la torre T , ellos se sentían cansados , pero el guardián tenia energía de sobra , cuando se reunió con todas las mujeres para una diversión mas calmadas

- a ver esto es para bock ¿ verdad o reto ? - dijo la chica pelirroja

- verdad hermana - dijo el chico de ojos dorados

- ¿ cual es tu color y animal favorito ? - dijo starfire mientras se reía

- el blanco y el tigre de las nieves - dijo el guardián mientras vaciaba la lata de coca que tenia en la mano - a ver ¿ chico bestia ? ¿ verdad o reto ? -

- retame amigo - dijo el chico de piel verde

- te reto a que hagas algo inteligente - dijo el guardián del poder infinito

- ¿ que ? ¿ como haré algo inteligente ? - dijo el joven de orejas puntiagudas

- sabes que , perdiste un turno - dijo el guardián

- cuando trascurrió la noche , le toco al chico bestia , mientras el guardián estaba atado a la chica de piel gris , el decidió hacer perder al guardián que parecía tener todas las de ganar

- a ver , bock ¿ verdad o reto ? - dijo el chico bestia

- elijo reto aliento de tofu - dijo el guardián

- te reto a que seas el mismo de antes - dijo el chico bestia

el joven decidió perder el turno y le toco a raven , aunque ella no quería jugar , bock la invito , ella lo reto a que el la besara cosa que el guardián accedió con facilidad , pero cuando todos salieron para ir a la feria a terminar bien la noche , el chico bestia estaba sentado en el sillón cambiando de canal

-¿ que te pasa ? ¿ no vas a venir ? - dijo raven con el bolso negro en mano

- a decir verdad , ya no se que estoy haciendo mal , era un simple reto y no lo supero - dijo el tirando el control en el sillón

- el problema es que tu te burlaste de bock en su cara y te decidiste como un rebelde - dijo raven con los brazos cruzados

- ¿ que tiene que ver eso ? - dijo el chico bestia algo enojado

- cuando el te supero en todo lo que caracteriza , perdiste tu identidad y te sientes un fracaso por no poder ganar - dijo raven sacando un chocolate de su bolso

- si ¿ que hago entonces ? - dijo el abriendo el chocolate

- si quieres mi consejo decídete por una personalidad mas seria, calmada y humilde - dijo raven comiendo el chocolate que saco del bolso

- no gracias , pero si admito mi derrota , bock ganara y aun me queda una carta bajo la manga -

- pase lo que pase , bock te ganara por que el tiene un auto control de un guardián , algo que no tienes como guardián de la tierra -

- raven , bock no ganara , por que si se algo de el es que ...- dijo el chico pensativo

- no hagas nada estúpido o el guardián te hará pedazos - dijo raven levantándose del sillón

el chico bestia decidió jugar su ultima carta contra el guardián , el se levanto y fue al cuarto del guardián a ver que podía usar para su beneficio , eso era algo que el no evitaría ser el mismo de antes , si el plan fallaba , bock seria el mismo y el ganaría la apuesta

continuara...


	5. y el ganador es

**y el ganador es...**

el chico bestia tenia una idea para vencer al guardián y evitar que gane la apuesta , cuando el entro al cuarto de bock , vio su bastón en un pedestal como todas las tardes

- perfecto - dijo el chico de piel verde mirando el cuarto del guardián

mientras tanto los demás se divertían paseando por todo jump city , mientras las demás miraban al guardián , el joven de ojos dorados se sentía alagado por las miradas femeninas , el joven noto que venia el chico bestia para divertirse

- hola a todos , parece que llegue tarde a la fiesta - dijo el chico de piel verde

- a decir verdad la estamos pasando bien si ti amargado - dijo bock sacudiendo su flequillo

- estuve pensando en algo que decidirá la apuesta - dijo el chico con los brazos cruzados - ademas faltan un par de horas para ver si de verdad ganas o pierdes -

- si claro , no creo que en un par de horas cambies la apuesta - dijo bock abrazando la cintura de raven

- oye ¿ acaso estas enamorado de raven ? - dijo el chico bestia viendo que bock lo ignoraba

- esa es la pregunta mas estúpida del mundo - dijo el guardián besando a la chica de ojos violetas

los titanes vieron a un demonio en la campana del edificio central , los titanes se prepararon , el guardián trato de tomar su bastón y preparo , pero el chico bestia tenia esa mirada

- ¿ que pasa bock ? ¿ no puedes usar tu bastón o perderás ? - dijo el chico bestia

- oye , eso es un truco muy sucio - dijo el guardián irritado por la acción del chico bestia

- si usas tus poderes o tu bastón perderás la apuesta - dijo el chico bestia con los brazos cruzados

- oye idiota , sin su bastón bock no derrotara a ese demonio -

- ese es su problema - dijo el chico bestia con una mirada de ganador

el chico de ojos dorados no podía derrotar al demonio sin su bastón para llevarlo al infierno , cuando el chico de ojos dorados comenzó a golpear al demonio con sus puños , raven trato de usar su magia , pero el demonio vampiro la golpea con sus garras haciendo que ella caía a tierra , el guardián la atrapa en el aire , el joven murciélago le lanza varias bombas , el demonio las esquiva , cyborg y starfire lo atacan con sus rayos

- es muy fuerte - dijo starfire soportando al demonio

- si bien hecho chico pelmazo - dijo cyborg levantándose del suelo

- escuchen , luego golpearemos al chico bestia - dijo el guardián quitándose la camisa - esto lo arreglare con mis propias garras -

- ¿ como lo harás sabelotodo ? - pregunto el chico bestia

- como lo tuve que hacer hace tiempo - dijo el guardián

el chico de ojos dorados toma al joven de piel verde del cuello , cuando se eleva para dárselo al demonio , el chico bestia trataba de soltarse , el guardián le propuso un trato

- te liberare de las fauces si puedo usar mi bastón para enviar al demonio al infierno - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

-esta bien , esta bien hazlo - dijo el joven de orejas puntiagudas

el guardián soltó al chico bestia y saco su bastón , cuando el empezó a crear un agujero negro que absorbió al demonio y lo envió al demonio al infierno , los jóvenes miraron como el chico bestia

- por los poderes de los dioses de azarath y por el poder que se me fue concebido te destierro a las llamas del abismo del infierno - dijo el chico de ojos dorados

cuando todo se calmo , el joven les pidió que tenían que hacer una fiesta para celebrar que el chico bestia " halla salvado el mundo " , pero todos vieron la mirada del chico de piel verde

- ¡ NO ! , no mas fiestas , estoy harto de festejar - dijo el chico bestia

- ¿ que te pasa ? ¿ no te gusta ser divertido ? - dijo el chico de ojos dorados con la sonrisa picara en la cara

- no , me gustabas mas cuando eras frió , serio y calculador , prefiero tener de amigo a un ser frió que a un adicto a las fiestas - dijo el chico bestia

- sabes que chico bestia -

- ¿ que ? - dijo el enojado

- acabas de perder la apuesta - dijo el joven cambiando su ropa a su túnica clásica - porque admitiste que preferías que fuera serio y no divertido - dijo bock con su bastón en mano

- que bien , me alegro que todo se solucionara - dijo robin aliviado por lo que paso

- si , me alegro que volvieras viejo - dijo el chico bestia viendo la mirada de seriedad del joven de ojos dorados

- no tan rápido cabeza hueca - dijo bock con los brazos cruzados - aun te falta ser mi sirviente por seis meses -

- este ...ah esta bien ¿ que tengo que hacer ? ¿ limpiar tu cuarto ? ¿ lavar tu ropa ? - pregunto el chico rendido

- oh no , te daré el peor castigo de todos por osar desafiarme - dijo bock enojado como siempre

- no por favor no lo hagas - suplico el chico bestia de rodillas

- muy tarde , este castigo sera peor que la muerte - dijo bock con los ojos apenas cerrado

_mas tarde en la torre de los titanes ..._

los hechiceros estaban sentados meditando como todas las tardes , mientras cyborg y robin jugaban una partida , mientras starfire cocinaba para su hermano mayor

- bock , te prepare un poco mas de glack'mhurt - dijo ella dejando el plato cerca del joven de ojos dorados

- gracias hermanita - dijo besando la frente de " su hermanita menor " - ahora espero que no te moleste cocinar para mi es que extrañe tus recetas - dijo el guardián

- sera un honor para mi cocinar para mi hermanito - dijo la chica yendo a la cocina

- ¿ comerás la comida de starfire ? - pregunto raven con los ojos cerrados

- claro que no - dijo el joven lanzando el plato a su esclavo - para eso esta mi esclavo -

- vamos viejo , ¿ cuanto tiempo que comer la comida de starfire ?- pregunto el chico bestia

- durante los próximos seis mese - dijo bock - te dije que el castigo seria peor que la muerte -

los titanes comenzaron a reír mientras el guardián le daba a comer al chico bestia la comida de starfire , el chico bestia tenia que cumplir el trato , ahora solo le restaban 179 días para terminar su parte del trato

**bueno espero que les halla gustado , los espero en mi próxima entrega " azrael el ángel de la muerte "**


End file.
